


Grope

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a strange reaction to impending CPR training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grope

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 November 2011  
> Word Count: 273  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: September 2011 - [Picture prompt - Kiss of life](http://i.imgur.com/cZujo.png)  
> Summary: Alex has a strange reaction to impending CPR training.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series, so assume it's all up for grabs. Written in the [LWM](http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/) timeline. No standard warnings apply.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really have no idea where this came from. Clearly, the muses are being perverse, and I need to get some sleep. Then again, I suppose they didn't want to write anything angsty for this particular prompt. I can understand that…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, which means all errors are mine. It also means I reserve the right to completely rework this down the line if I choose to…

(09-29-08)

Rachel's fingers slip into the neckline of my shirt, grazing the rise of my breast. I bite my lower lip to keep from making any sort of noise. The others don't need to know that my wife is horny right now. Then again, Dace probably--

"Rachel, pay attention!"

I nearly choke from stifling my giggle, and start coughing instead. Rachel rubs my back to try to help the spasms stop. A bottle of water appears in my blurry line of vision once the worst of the coughing is over. Glancing up, I see Dace standing there.

"You okay, Alex?" she asks, crouching in front of me.

I nod and take a tentative sip of the water. When it doesn't cause any more spasms, I take another, healthier drink. "I'll live."

She snorts at that, then leans over to slap Rachel hard on the thigh. I wince at the sound of it, and can only imagine how much it must sting. "I get that this is boring," she murmurs for only Rachel and me to hear. "And I get that you'd rather be doing just about anything. But--"

  
*BEEP BEEP*

Blinking blearily, I glare at the offensively loud alarm clock as Rachel turns it off. I try to roll over and go back to sleep, but she tugs at my arm.

"Come on, love," she mutters, throwing back the covers. "Time to get up. We have CPR training today."

"Fine," I grumble, stumbling toward the bathroom. "But no groping my tits."

The last thing I hear before I close the bathroom door is Rachel saying, "I don't think I want to know."


End file.
